First date ?
by Yaki-chan
Summary: Cela faisait une semaine qu'il sont en couple et se que font tout les couples a peu près normal au bout de ce temps c'est le premier rendez-vous, nan ? Gakuen, HongIce, Kimchiburger, ...two-shot, Cadeau en retard pour Wisely-san


**Hoayo et bienvenue sur First date !**

**Tous d'abord, Joyeux anniversaire Wisely ! (même two jour en retard) J'espère que se two-shot va te plaire ! Je posterai normalement le chapitre 2 le week-end prochain, si tu ne m'a pas faite de menace de mort jusqu'a là ! (et si je l'ai écrit, bien sur u_u) **

**J'étaie censé l'avoir posté hier et il a eu un beug je suppose... En tout cas il ne la pas été, désoléééé**

**Bref voilà, c'est un truc ton mignon et tout fluff comme Wis me la demandé... Je crois avoir un peu trop respecté sa... C'est vraiment guimauve... **

**Les personnages sont un peu OOC je crois mais je l'ai aime comme sa donc voilà ^^**

**J'utilise les nom humain (et bas oui c'est un gakuen) : Ice/Island Kaoru/Hong Kong Lukas/Norvège Mathias/Danemark Mei/Taiwan Luben/Bulgarie Alexandru/Roumanie et je crois que c'est tout...**

**Disclamer : Hetalia appartient a Hidekaz Himayura, le changement c'est pas pour maintenant.**

**Et toujours un grand merci a ma correctrice, Wisely-san... Oui elle l'a lut un peu avant !**

**Bonne lecture, je vous retrouve en bas !**

Il souffla, doucement d'abord, pour éviter de faire du bruit, ou en tout cas le moins possible. Ensuite, il accéléra sa respiration pour la caler sur le bruit de la ventilation. La personne devant lui dormait, du moins c'est ce qu'il supposait au vue de sa position. Il sortit de la chambre pour se préparer mentalement à ce qu'il allait suivre puis rouvrit la porte de la pièce. Il s'élança littéralement sur le dormeur, mais la personne n'atteignit jamais son but et se prit ce qui ressemblait à un troll, pour ceux qui croient à la magie et aux personnages féeriques. Paix à son âme.

Le dormeur lui était en pleine réflexion avant de se faire couper par un grand blond plutôt envahissant. Lukas se leva de son lit, frotta ses yeux et sortit de la pièce sans s'occuper du cadavre qui trônait aux milieux de la chambre.

Pas du tout gêné du meurtre qu'il venait de commettre, le norvégiens se dirigea vers la cuisine dans le but de préparer le petit déjeuner de son frère, le cadavre et lui. Alors que Lukas se concentrait sur la fabrication de toast façon nordique, le cadavre entra dans la pièce (oh ! Un mort vivant !), s'assit à la table en bois, piqua un toast, avant se reprendre un troll mais de façon beaucoup moins violente que la première.

Mais d'autant plus douloureuse (surtout au niveau du fessier de sa douce personne). Le désormais presque cadavre s'excusa quand même pour avoir piqué et se rassit comme il pût sur la chaise qui devait lui sembler trop dure. Mathias (qui n'avait pas encore deviné son identité ?) remarqua quand même l'absence d'une certaine personne et se décida à engager la conversation:

" Eh Norge !

- Hum, marmonna l'interpellé

- Il est où Ice ?

- Tu crois qu'il est où ? Pas dans le frigo.

- C'est bien se que je me disais... Je rajouterai juste que vu l'heure il va être en retard s'il ne se lève pas maintenant. Tu n'étais pas censé le réveiller ?

- Si, Mathias leva un sourcil

- Et tu ne vas pas le réveiller ?

- Non, un court silence suivit, Lukas, comprenant que la personne devant lui ne se contenterai pas de cette réponse et qu'il risquait de gâcher son plan, lâcha quand même le pourquoi, le crétin vient le chercher. Le danois soupira d'exaspération, se qui été plutôt rare.

- Norge, sérieux, je sais que c'est ton petit frère mais tu pourrais lui laisser au minimum un peu de liberté... En plus tu as vu le temps.

- Ouais.

- Il neige ! Et connaissant Kaoru il va l'attendre dans le froid !

- C'est bien le but de "l'opération". Que ce crétin se les gèlent." Rajouta le norvégien avec un léger sourire sur le coin des les lèvres. Le danois présent frissonna mais se ressaisit bien vite devant cette vision. Mais comme ça, Norge était quasiment plus flippant que Ivan. Chose que la plupart des gens aurait pensé tout simplement impossible.

Mathias, pourtant, trouva ça plutôt mignon voir même totalement craquant et quand le norvégien s'y attendit le moins, s'avança et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'autre blond. Contrairement à ce que a ce à quoi s'attendait s'attendait le danois, Lukas ne se déroba pas lors du contact et y mît même du sien. Ils ne se séparèrent seulement quand l'air commença à manquer dans leurs poumons, une légère teinte rouge apparue sur les joues du plus petit qui essaya de la cacher derrière son visage toujours impassible.

o0o0o

Ice se réveilla quelque seconde plus tard, il n'eut même pas l'idée de vérifier l'heure, son frère devait le réveiller! Alors qu'il retournait dans les bras de Morphée, cherchant un peu plus de chaleur dans ses draps, il se retourna et fit face à son réveil. Trente secondes passèrent sans que l'islandais ne réalise l'heure et même après ce moment, il resta couché le temps que son esprit encore endormi ne l'analyse et le connecte à la journée de cours et au fait que Kaoru vienne le chercher. Un seul mot qui voulait tout dire sortie de ses lèvres, « Merde ».

Il sortit de son lit d'un seul coup sans faire attention au réveil qui l'avait suivi lors de sa quasi-chute. Il attrapa son uniforme d'une main et jura après avoir remarquer la chemise manquante. C'est toujours quand on est très en retard que vous ne trouvez jamais ce qu'il faut. Après un temps de recherche quasiment, la chemise portée disparu refit son apparition au grand bonheur de son propriétaire. (Enfin) habillé, Ice se regarda dans un miroir, réflexe féminin, certes, mais geste que l'Islandais jugeait obligatoire dans la situation présente, il fit bien car il remarqua un épi. Commença donc une bataille entre Ice et le susnommé épi vite gagnée pas l'humain de plus en plus énervé. Il descendit en vitesse, il s'apprêta à entrer dans la cuisine dans le but de crier contre son frère mais jugeant qu'il était vraiment en retard il préféra remonter à l'étage, pour faire un rapide toilette. Tout cela fini, il descendit à nouveau l'escalier reliant l'étage au rez-de-chaussée. Il salua le plus rapidement possible son frère et son amant (bien qu'aucun des deux ne l'ai jamais dit clairement). Ice entendit juste crier son frère qu'il devait manger mais le plus petit l'ignora et après s'être couvert du mieux qu'il pouvait, sortit de la maison Bondevik en claquant la porte.

Norge soupira d'énervement, vraiment, le crétin avait une mauvaise influence sur son petit frère.

o0o0o

Ice lui se précipita sur ledit crétin, en s'excusant du mieux qu'il pût. Kaoru soupira et se pencha vers l'argenté pour l'embrasser en guise de bonjour _(NDW : Meilleur bonjour possible si on veut mon humble avis~ Yaki : Je pense exactement pareille xD)_, après avoir bien sûr, regardé que le frère de son petit ami ne regardait pas par la fenêtre, il n'était pas encore suicidaire. Le plus petit rougi à ce contact et attrapa la main de Kaoru en articulant un "on y va" l'asiatique acquiesça et serra un peu plus fort la main blanche.

Pour la petite histoire, ils avaient commencé à sortir ensemble une semaine plus tôt. C'était Ice qui avait déclaré son amour à l'autre, ce jour la il avait battu tout les records niveaux couleur. Kaoru voyait déjà des scientifiques arriver pour analyser l'islandais. Parce qu'être rouge, OK, mais être aussi rouge qu'une tomate bien trop mûre, alors que d'habitude sa couleur de peau est plus proche du blanc que du beige, là ça devient bizarre. Mais L'asiatique n'en avait pas tenu compte et avait répondu à la déclaration en l'embrassant. Plus qu'heureux de voir que "son petit Ice" avait les mêmes sentiments. Ce qu'il avait fait ensuite de nous concerne aucunement. _(NDW : Dommage ~ Enfin c'est pas qu'on se doute de ce qu'ils ont fait ~ Yaki : Je sais mais c'est pas un rating M !)_

Les deux amants ne se lâchèrent juste avant de rentré dans le périmètre de leur lycée, ils n'avaient pas du tout honte de leur relation mais ils aimeraient le plus possible éviter d'être pris pour cible par le trio de Yaoiste, Elisaveta, Kiku et Mei voir aussi Lily que les trois autres semblaient vouloir pervertir malgré son jeune âge. Arrivés au grand portail de fer, ils se séparèrent à contrecœur pour rejoindre leurs cours respectif, Ice promis à l'asiatique de lui envoyé un SMS quand il aurait fini et le nordique se fit ensuite "enlevé" par une ombre ressemblant au cousin coréen de Kaoru.

o0o0o

" Qu'est que tu fous, Young Soo ? Le dénommé Young Soo le fixa

- Quoi ? Redemanda Ice un peu excédé par l'attitude du cousin de son petit ami.

- Je voudrai des conseils. La réaction du coréens fut calme, trop calme.

- Des conseils ?

- Oui des conseils, et je sais pas à qui demander d'autre ! Young Soo ne le fit pas comprendre à l'argenté seulement avec la parole et lui sauta au cou.

- Sur quoi ? Rajouta Ice alors qu'il essayait de se défaire de l'étreinte du garçon à la mèche folle

- Amour. S'te plaît, Ice, j'ai personne d'autre à qui demander ! Le plus jeune Bondevik s'étrangla plus qu'à moitié et se défit du contact le plus violemment possible, les joues plus rouges que blanches.

- Demande à ton cousin !

- Mais, euh ! Ice ! Je peux pas lui demander ! C'est trop la honte ! Cria t-il à moitié, puis il reprit plus doucement, et tu pourrais retirer ton pied de mon poignet ?

- Non, répliqua t-il tout en continuant d'écraser le poignet du pauvre coréen qui n'avait rien demandé, tu vas de nouveau te jeter à mon cou.

- Et donc ces conseils ? Redemanda Young Soo en échappant à la prise du plus petit

- Même pas en rêve ! Demande, je sais pas moi, à Alfred par exemple, et lâche moi! Je ne suis pas une peluche !

- Je crois que ça va pas être possible...

- De quoi, de me lâcher, tu viens de le faire.

- Nan, demander à Alfred, Ice ne remarqua qu'à ce moment la légère teinte de rouge qui apparaissait derrière l'habituel sourire du cousin.

- Ne me dit pas que... L'islandais coupa sa phrase et le reprit presque aussitôt, bon tu veux que je te donne quoi comme conseil ? Moi avec Kaoru ça a été vite, et maintenant voilà.

- T'as vraiment aucun conseil ? Au moment de se déclarer quoi... Continua le coréen étrangement attentif et calme, Ice, comprenant que ce qu'il lui demandait lui tenait à cœur, fut touché.

- Pas vraiment... Dis juste ce que tu as sur le cœur et puis voilà." Young Soo allait lui demander autre chose mais la sonnerie le coupa dans son élan, reprenant son caractère joyeux, ce dernier se jeta (à nouveau) au cou d'Ice le relâcha puis rentra dans sa classe en ouvrant le plus discrètement possible la porte. En vocabulaire Young Soo, sa veut dire en la détruisant, bien sûr.

Ice passa sa main sur son cou encore douloureux de l'étreinte du sud-coréen et se dirigea le plus rapidement possible vers sa propre salle de cours. Grâce à la chance, il arriva juste avant la deuxième sonnerie et le professeur n'était pas encore arrivé. Il alla s'asseoir à côté de son cousin finlandais. Ce dernier lui sourit, ils échangèrent les derniers ragots, au grand plaisir de Tino et le regard désintéressé d'Ice. Ces deux là ne devraient théoriquement pas être dans la même classe mais l'argenté avait sauté une classe, alors que le blond avait redoublé. Tino rouvrit de nouveau la bouche, Ice en fut surpris car le blond avait été scotché après avoir appris que Luben et Alexandru s'étaient mis ensemble, mais il fut coupé dans son élan par l'arrivé de leur professeur, les élèves se levèrent et la saluèrent d'un rapide, bonjour madame Balburg et se rassirent sur leurs sièges et Ice crut être enfin sauvé des interrogatoires de son cousin mais un léger coup de coude lui prouva le contraire.

Tino s'amusait, personne dans tout le lycée n'était mieux informé que son plus jeune cousin. Et le finlandais en profitait, après avoir essayé désespérément d'extorquer l'information suprême, c'est à dire, de qui Young Soo était amoureux (qui ne l'avait pas entendu demander des conseils à Ice ? Même un sourd se serait bouché les oreilles…), il avait apprit que Luben et Alexandru s'étaient mis ensemble, ça l'avait quand même un peu sidéré... Mais il s'était vite reprit et avait essayé de demander l'information cette fois ultime, et il s'était fait couper par Balburg... Il trouva quelques instants plus tard une idée pour continuer à parler avec Ice, il sortit de son uniforme sont téléphone portable et écrivit la question et donna un coup de coude au jeune Bondevik.

"Et sa se passe comment avec Kaoru ?"

Ice s'étrangla, rougi instantanément et prit avec une violence non voulu son propre portable et tapa sur le clavier tactile. _(NDW : D'ailleurs... les tactiles j'aime pas D8 Autant que le T9..Yaki : T'en a pas un tactile, portable ?)_

"De quoi je me mêle ?"

Tino pouffa discrètement, amusé par la réaction de son cousin, il effaça ce qu'il avait écrit précédemment et nota.

"Je m'occupe de mon cousin ! "

Ice lui fit une grimace et fit lui même ce qu'avait fait juste avant le finnois.

"Tu crois que je suis pas au courant des échanges d'informations que tu fait avec Elisaveta ?"

Tino ne fit rien et répondit directement.

"Oups, repéré ~, mais j'ai besoin d'argent, on a un projet avec Berwy ! Et Elisaveta paye pour ce genre de d'info !"

Ice étouffa un grognement, rangea son portable et ignora l'espion qui lui servait de cousin.

o0o0o

Après les cours de la matinée le jeune Bondevik n'avait qu'une envie c'était de rejoindre son petit ami et de rentrer chez lui. La fatigue commença à se faire sentir dans son corps. Ça l'apprendra à jouer avec son macareux, Mr. Puffin, la moitié de la nuit. S'il avait dormi plus tôt il se serait peut être réveillé plus tôt et il n'aurait pas fait atteindre Kaoru dans la neige... C'est dans ces mauvaises pensées qu'il sortit son portable, qu'il répondit au message de Mathias ce qu'il voulait pour manger ce soir, et qu'il appela son amant pour lui dire qu'il avait fini et qu'il le rejoignait dans le self. Ce message eut pour réponse " :), j'ai envi de te voir". Ice lui accorda un de ses rares sourires. L'islandais rangea son téléphone et se dirigea vers le self, il fut ralentit par Mei qui semblait intéressée par la relation entre son cousin et lui. Il allait lui dire d'arrêter les interrogatoires mais il fut interrompu par les cris que poussait Vash. Elisaveta, en face de lui, ouvrait de temps en temps la bouche, mais le Suisse reprenait de plus belle, personne n'avait besoin d'écouter pour savoir la raison de la dispute. La jeune Hongroise devait avoir un doujin Yaoi à Lily, la petite sœur de Vash. Ice profita de l'occasion qui lui était donné et fila vers le self à l'insu de Mei, alors que celle ci partait au secours de son amie. La folle.

L'islandais rentra dans le self trente secondes plus tard, il se servit un peu hasard, de tout façon tout était mauvais ici, et rentra dans le réfectoire. Il chercha des yeux son petit ami, il le trouva au fond de la pièce à coté d'Alfred et Im Young Soo qui, de l'endroit ou il était ne semblait pas du tout amoureux. C'est en soupirant qu'il rejoignit la table la plus bruyante. Le jeune Bondevik s'assied en face de son amant et lui sourit, c'est alors que la voix de l'asiatique résonna. La première réaction de l'argenté ne fut pas de répondre mais de penser intérieurement. "Même sa voix est parfaite" :

"Ice ? Honey- Icey ?

- Hein ? Quoi ?

- Je te demandais les nouvelles

- Ton cousin aime Alfred, jeta t-il sans même un regard vers les deux, de toute façon ils criaient en comparant leur Samsung et IPhone, et cassaient les oreilles à tout le monde.

- Il te l'a dit ? Répondit Kaoru en haussant un sourcil.

- Il m'a demandé des conseils, Ice argumenta ses paroles en passant sa main droite sur sont cou. L'asiatique décida de changer de sujet, la vie amoureuse de son cousin ne l'intéressait aucunement.

- Dis, Ice...

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Ça te dirait un rencard ?"

Ice fixa son petit ami, ses yeux violet grands ouverts, il articula malgré sa surprise un " oui" discret avant de se lever et partir su self, sans avoir rien mangé, prétextant un cours qu'il avait oublié

Après le départ de son petit ami, Kaoru soupira, il était heureux d'avoir obtenu ce rendez-vous malgré les cris répétés des deux idiots à coté de lui. De plus ils lui avaient cassé sont ambiance romantique et le feu d'artifice était demain, il ne pouvait pas louper un feu d'artifice ! Il se concentra sur son cousin, ce dernier montrait (sur son Smartphone) les nouveaux portables d'une certaine marque coréenne à un américains qui faisait semblant de l'ignorer mais quiconque regardait ses yeux voyait une lueur intéressée. C'est beau l'amour.

Il sortit son portable pour dire à Ice qu'il viendrait le chercher demain en début d'après-midi chez lui et qu'ils rentreraient tard dans la nuit, il envoya et attendit la réponse qui ne se fit pas attendre, « OK » Il sourit.

o0o0o

Après avoir reçu le message, ledit Ice crut mourir de bonheur, c'était la première fois qu'on lui proposait un rencard. Après ce sentiment passé une foule de questions commença a perler dans sa tête, la plupart du genre « où on va aller ? », « je dois prévoir quelque chose ? » et d'autre à caractère plus privé qu'il est inutile de citer. Il les chassa toutes de sa tête, et essaya d'ignorer son ventre qui commençait à gargouiller. Pourquoi, avait-il cette foutue manie de partir à chaque fois qu'il été gêné ? Ça ne lui avait servi à rien à part s'écarter de celui qu'il aimait, ce qu'il aurait préféré éviter à la limite…

o0o0o

Kaoru se boucha les oreilles tout en finissant de manger, il en avait marre, plus que marre. Sou cousin et Alfred avaient commencé un jeu tout à fait con, pour les deux le but était de taper le plus vite possible un message sur leur téléphone. Pour ceux dans le self c'était surtout le concours de celui qui criait le plus fort et le plus longtemps. Il commençait à vraiment trouver ça plus que pénible et envisageait la possible solution de partir du self sans avoir fini de manger quand l'idiot de sud-coréen décida qu'il s'était assez échauffé la voix et décida de partir de la pièce, en détruisant la porte, bien sûr (les deux bruyants avaient tout les deux remarqué la tête que faisait Ludwig). Le hongkongais soupira de soulagement. Ce fut de courte durée. Alfred pas du tout décidé à le laisser tranquille se décala pour occuper la chaise sur laquelle Ice était assis, dix minutes plus tôt. Il le fixa ouvrit la bouche et se dit qu' aujourd'hui, un secret allait se répandre :

« J'ai un truc à te demander, comme un héro !

-En amour ?

-Bah ouais, t'es devin ? Kaoru ignora la question

-T'es, genre, amoureux de qui ?

-Comme si un héro aller dire ça comme ça !

-Genre, de mon cousin ?

-Euh…

-Lui aussi donc, genre, demain là un festival avec à la fin un feu d'artifice, j'y vais avec Ice. Emmène Young Soo là-bas et puis après tu te débrouilles. » L'asiatique était fier de lui, il avait fait ce que peu de personnes pouvaient se vanter avoir fait : faire taire Alfred pendant plus de deux secondes. Il se leva sans rien dire et sorti du self sans même un regard vers celui avec qui il avait parlé. _(NDW : Kao ou le tact et la délicatesse xD Yaki : Je me suis bien marré a écrire ce (court) partage)_

Autant dire qu'à la fin de la journée, personne dans le lycée ignorait les sentiments de l'américain et du sud-coréen.

o0o0o

Ice pour la première fois de la semaine n'attendit pas Kaoru qui finissait une heure et demi après lui, après un SMS à l'asiatique pour s'excuser il fila chez lui le plus rapidement possible. Arrivé à destination il sortit ses clef et poussa la porte de la maison Bondevik, il annonça son retour mais le silence lui répondit, son frère devait être au lycée. Contraint de commençer plus tard. Il lança son sac en bas de l'escalier et passa dans la cuisine pour manger quelque chose pour la première fois de la journée. Il dévora ce qu'il avait préparer et nourri son macareux.

Le garçon aux cheveux argentés sortit ses devoirs, prévoyant qu'il n'aurait pas trop le temps de les faire après, demain il était avec Kaoru et dimanche tous les nordiques se retrouvaient pour leur habituelle réunion de famille. Ce week-end promettait d'être long, très long… Sortant de ses pensées et se concentrant sur les devoirs tout en se détruisant les neurones devant ses maths… _(NDW : Qui ne se casse pas la tête devant des maths ? Genre, j'avais un DM à faire là et j'ai rien compris. Nan mais quand on te sors « Calculer R(x) en fonction de x » moi je dis : da fuque ! C'est quoi R(x) ?! Jamais vu ! Yaki : euh... Tu m'a paumé là...)_

o0o0o

Kaoru sortit donc une heure et demi après Ice juste après deux heures de cours de maths particulièrement chiant de toute façon les maths c'était chiant en général. De plus, au milieu de la première heure il avait reçu un message de son petit ami disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il l'attende après les cours, ça n'avait pas amélioré son humeur de ne pas pouvoir voir son petit Ice jusqu'à demain. Le prof l'avait senti et était resté le plus écarté possible du siège qu'occupait le Wang. Mesure de sécurité. Le seule réconfort de l'asiatique était que demain il aurait Ice pour lui tout seul, contre ça, il pouvait bien sacrifier une de ses fins de cours.

C'est donc pour la première fois de la semaine qu'il rentra directement chez lui sans faire de détour avec ses deux cousins et sa cousine. Le trajet fut étonnamment calme si on exclu le fait que Young Soo était en pleine extase (Alfred lui avait donné un rendez-vous) et le faisait partager à haute voix, très haute voix à ses cousins qui ne l'écoutaient absolument pas. Kiku, qui avait eut la gentillesse de laisser ses deux meilleurs amis seuls après avoir prit quelques photos à leur insu, essayait avec Mei d'avoir quelques détails croustillants sur sa relation avec Ice. Le hongkongais ne réussit à se débarrasser d'eux que quand il leur dit d'écouter leur plus grand cousin, ils changèrent à ce moment là de cible au plus grand malheur de l'adolescent à la mèche folle.

Ils arrivèrent dix minutes plus tard devant une maison de style asiatique, la seule du quartier. Aucun des cousins ne sorti la clé de la battisse sachant pertinemment qu'elle serait ouverte, leur grand frère était toujours à la maison, il avait laissé tombé le lycée pour s'occuper d'eux après qu'un accident ait, on va dire décimé leur parents. Yao n'avait pas hésité et s'était occupé d'eux. Il travaillait maintenant à domicile et il sortait rarement pour pouvoir joindre les deux bouts à la fin de chaque moi, pour l'aider, les cousins avaient chacun prit un petit boulot le week-end et certains soirs. C'est ainsi qu'ils vivaient à peu près normalement comme la famille unie qu'ils étaient. Kaoru appela sa patronne pour prendre un jour de congé le lendemain en promettant d'être la dimanche et alla faire le ménage puisque c'était son tour. Son frère dormait dans sa chambre il essaya donc de faire le moins de bruit possible. C'était sans compter sur Young Soo. Leur grand frère se réveilla donc, disant au coréen que ce n'était pas grave s'il l'avait réveillé de toute façon, il devait partir dans six minutes pour donner le rapport de la semaine à son patron. Il prépara quand même le repas en leur donnant la consigne de le réchauffer quand ils auraient faim et parti malgré les grandes cernes sous ses yeux. Kaoru termina à ce moment là le ménage, dit au revoir d'un signe de main à son frère et jeta dans le feu des images à caractère yaoi le représentant lui et Ice, au grand malheur de Kiku et Mei qui virent les photos se faire manger pas les flammes. _(NDW : Je comprends leur douleur... J'aurai pleuré si ça m'était arrivé... On y croit je sais... Yaki : J'ai été méchante avec eux la...)_

Tout cela fini il attrapa l'ordinateur portable, l'emmena dans sa chambre pour être tranquille, délaissant ses devoirs comme à l'habitude. L'asiatique se connecta à forum regardant qui était connecté et avec qui il parlait (c'est ce qui était pratique quand ce fameux forum) : Alfred parlait avec à peu près tout le monde, Lily avec Mei qui semblait avoir prit l'autre ordinateur portable de la famille Wang, Antonio avec Lovino, Luben avec Alexandru et « quelqu'un » parlait avec Gilbert mais il serait incapable de dire qui puisque le nom de la personne ne s'affichait pas, pourtant le site était formel, il était ami avec cet personne…_ (NDW : Pauvre Canada... D'ailleurs ça compte comme du PruCan ou pas ?... =3 Yaki : C'est quand même vachement sous-entendu... et qui a dit que c'était Matthew ?) _négligeant cette question qui l'énervait il vérifia que Ice était bien déconnecté. Il soupira et quitta le forum avant que Alfred ne commence à le faire chier. Il se demanda quand même pourquoi tout le monde appelait cet endroit « forum » puisque sa n'en été pas vraiment un… l'habitude, sûrement.

Les cousins mangèrent deux heures plus tard, et encore une demi heure après, Mei partit à son boulot avec un appareil photo miniature sur elle (elle était serveuse dans un bar, alors si des couples passaient, elle pouvait prendre des photos en toute discrétion, elle était diabolique quand du yaoi était en jeu.)

Il ne se coucha que tard dans la nuit, après que Mei et Yao soit revenue, peut être un peu stressé pour son rendez-vous le lendemain.

o0o0o

Ice, lui, n'était on va dire, pas qu'un peu stressé il se réveilla à 5 heure du matin incapable de se rendormir. Il prétexta auprès de son frère une sortie pour le lycée, pas avec Kaoru, il dût quand même le préciser, et sorti à treize heure dans la rue pour éviter que Lukas ne voit son petit ami. Il attendit dix minutes sans voir l'ombre de l'asiatique.

Ce dernier se démenait comme beau diable pour ne pas être trop en retard, sa patronne l'avait appelé très tôt dans la matinée pour une urgence et il n'avait put refuser. Fini, il lui avait emprunté un vélo et pédalait en direction de la maison Bondevik.

Quand Ice le vit (sans vélo, il l'avait abandonné quelque part) il ne put s'empêcher de sourire :

« Alors, tu m'emmène où ?

-Surprise » répondit-il avec un air enjôleur tout en l'embrassant. Il savourèrent tout deux le contact des lèvres et se lâchèrent pour se prendre la main. Et Kaoru commença a guider Ice.

**Voili, voilou, prochain chapitre la semaine prochaine !**

**Alors wis sa ta plu ? :3 en tout cas je l'espère ! (et a tout le monde d'ailleurs xD!)**

**Je dois quand même dire quelque chose... Quelqu'un était Utopiales ? Moi oui et j'ai filmé tout le cosplay mais quand le groupe Hetalia est passé (France et Angleterre, l'avait du FrUk! En tout cas on vas dire sa...) plus de batterie... *va pleurer * c'est le seule que j'ai pas alors je déprime ! **

**Bon je me tais avec mes malheurs...**

**Ce texte ne se fait pas jugé par un jury et tout, la seule façon de savoir si il est bien et si j'ai des chose a amélioré (sûrement ^^), ce sont les reviews !**

**Sur ceux je m'incline et encore bon anniversaire Wis ! **


End file.
